Mad Oneshot
by Paigey08
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been arguing a lot lately. They have always had a passionate relationship were they argue then make up all the time, but lately it has been happening a lot more. why? Will they make up this time? Or is it too late for them?


**Disclaimer: I only own made up characters, not the HSM ones unfortunately:( The song is 'Mad' by Neyo.**

**Mad**

_She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking_

_Ummm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooo)_

_And now yes I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,_

_all that that means is neither of us are listening,_

_and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting_

"Oh My God! Troy you're a jerk! Arghhhh!!" She screamed at her fiancee, throwing the nearest thing she could find.

"Jesus Gabriella, calm down and just listen" Troy said dodging the vase that went flying at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down Troy!" Gabriella screamed at him.

They were having another one of their arguments. This is what happened, they screamed at each other forgetting what they were even arguing for then Troy went to work the next day when he got home they would make up.

"Gabriella, seriously what are we even arguing for, I can't deal with this anymore"

"Arghh!!! And you think I can Troy? You think I want to fight with you?"

"Well then just stop, stop screaming at me, stop throwing things, just stop!" he shouted.

They had been dating since senior year at high school. They were 24 and have been engaged for 2 years.

Gabriella just went and sat on the sofa a tear falling down her face.

"Baby, come here" Troy said trying to hug her.

"No Troy, I'm still mad at you" she said moving away and walking upstairs.

"Argghhh!" He shouted feeling frustrated with her. He picked up the nearest thing to him which was his cell phone and threw it at the wall.

_So both of us are mad for nothing, (fighting for)_

_nothing, (crying for)_

_nothing, (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)_

_nothing,_

_it should be nothing_

_to a love like what we got oh baby_

Troy sighed and went to their backyard to practise his free throws. Missing everytime.

"Let me guess, another argument with Gabs?" Came a masculine voice.

"Hey dude, yeah how'd you know?" Troy answered his best friend since kindergarten.

"Well one, your playing shit and two you forget I'm married to her bestfriend" Chad chuckled.

"She called Tay already? Wow that's a new record, she normally waits at least an hour until she starts bitchin' about me to the girls"

"Troy what happened man?" Chad asked catching the ball and taking a shot himself.

"I don't even remember" Chad looked at him confused.

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I mean I don't know why we were fighting"

"That's confusing?"

"I know right, one minute we were laying on the sofa cuddling up and kissing and stuff and the next thing we were talking then arguing"

"Dude, do you love her?"

"Chad shut up, you know I do, I'm marrying her aren't I?"

"Well it just seems your arguing a lot lately so I was just checking that you still want to be with her"

"Dude, I'm gonna go in and try and talk to her ok?"

"Ok, see ya man" they gave each other a man hug then Troy went inside.

_I know some times it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

"Brie?" Troy called but got no answer "Brie?"

"What Troy?!?!" She shouted down the stairs.

"Seriously what is the matter babe? What have I done?"

"You lied to me!"

"About what?"

"About were you were yesterday"

"Huh?" Troy asked completely confused.

"Let me remind you shall I?"

"Please?"

"You said you were going to play basketball with the lads but you didn't, you lied to me. Were did you go Troy? And don't try and get out of it I called Shar to see if she wanted to go shopping but she said she couldn't because ZEKE was taking her out!!" She shouted putting emphasis on the word zeke.

"Look Brie I can explain"

"You know what? Save it, go and be with whoever you were with because I don't care anymore"

"Baby, wait"

"Don't 'baby' me Troy"

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked feeling devastated that the love of his life thought he'd cheat.

Gabriella just walked back upstairs.

_Umm_

_and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing_

_(asking questions like you already know)_

_hey we're fighting this war baby when both of us are losing_

_(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, whatever happened to working it out?)_

_We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,_

_so what the hell do we do now?_

_It's all for nothing, (fighting for)_

_nothing, (crying for)_

_nothing... (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing,_

_nothing,_

_it should be nothing_

_to a love like what we got oh baby_

With Gabriella

She walked into their bedroom and dialled an all to familiar number.

"Hey hun" came one of her bestfriend's voice.

Gabriella just sobbed.

"Oh Gabs, did you guys fight again?"

"Tay, I don't know what to do? Why did he lie to me?"

"Gabs, Chad came over after you rang me earlier and he said Troy is devastated"

"Why cause he's been caught"

"Hun, caught doing what?"

"Well he must be cheating on me why else would he lie about were he was and who he was with"

"Hun, Troy... cheating... are you being serious? That boy loves you more than anything, he would die for you"

"Then why did he lie?"

"I don't know but you need to talk to him when you've calmed down."

"Ok, I'm gonna go, thanks Tay"

"Ok hun, call me if you need me, love ya"

"Love ya" and with that they hung up.

Downstairs with Troy

Troy was sat in the family room with his head in his hands when Gabriella walked in.

"Brie, don't start" he said without looking up.

"Look, Troy I..." but he cut her off.

"No, look I can't do this anymore. You want to know why I lied?" He asked rehtorically. "I'll tell you, I was planning a surprise for you ok? I went to look at a venue for our wedding because I think we have been engaged to long and I wanted to make you Gabriella Bolton but now I know you don't trust me I don't even know if there is going to be a wedding" Troy gave her a brochure and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Gabriella looked in her hands. It was a brochure to a 5 star hotel. She had been dropping hints for months to Troy about wanting to have their wedding there. She stood up and ran to door, but Troy had drove off.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

_I know some times it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

With Troy

Neyo's song 'Mad' was playing on the radio and he couldn't help but think how much this was like him and Gabriella. He loved her to death and hated fighting with her and especially going to bed still not speaking to her because he was worried something would happen before they got chance to make up. He sighed. Turned the car around and headed back home. He needed his Gabriella.

He got home about thirty minutes later and the house was silent and in darkness. He ran upstairs and saw she was fast asleep holding his shirt. She had tear stains on her cheeks so had obviously cried herself to sleep.

He sighed and quietly said the bridge to the neyo song he was listening to in the car.

_"Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, And just how good it's gonna be,We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep..." _He sighed. "I love you Brie" he whispered to the sleeping beauty next to him and kissed her forehead softly. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed wrapping her in his arms before falling asleep.

The next morning

Troy groaned as his alarm went off. He hit the stop button and rolled out of bed. He looked at Gabriella and smiled. She looked so peaceful and angelic when she slept. She was his world. He walked to their en-suit bathroom and had a quick shower before getting ready for work. He was a music teacher at the local high school, his and Gabriella's old high school, East High.

He bent down and kissed her before grabbing his backpack and leaving.

That afternoon with Gabriella

"Hello?" She said down the house phone.

"Hello is that Miss Montez?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Samantha from Dr Roberts surgery, I am calling about the blood samples you had last week?"

"Oh yes, what is the problem?"

"I have some news for you Miss Montez, you are pregnant congratulations"

"Pr-pregnant?"

"Yes, Dr Roberts said she thinks by about 3 months but you would be better to make a hospital appointment to know for sure"

"Thank you" Gabriella hung up.

Oh my god! She was pregnant, she couldn't believe it.

She picked up her cell whilst walking out the house dialling Troy's number.

"Please pick up, please pick up. Damn it!" She shouted it going straight to voicemail. She got in her car and headed towards East high.

After a speedy ten minute drive she pulled up in the parking lot to see a crowd of people and an ambulance.

What was going on? She had a bad feeling in her stomach and ran through the crowd. They all recognised her and slowly moved away, the principal saw her and gave her a sympathetic look. She looked to the ground were the paramedics were and gasped. There he was. Her fiance, the love of her life. Her Troy, laying lifeless on the ground.

"Troy?" She whispered in shock. "Troy?!?" She screamed pushing past the two paramedics and putting his head in her lap. "No! Troy" she sobbed rocking him. "Please baby, wake up. Please, baby you have to wake up I need you" she cried into his hair. "Whay aren't you helping him?!?!" She screamed at the paramedics.

"Miss? I'm sorry theres nothing we could do" one of the paramedics said to her.

"No! Oh God please no, baby come on wake up. Please baby, I'm so sorry about fighting with you I didn't mean what I said. You have to wake up I'm pregnant. Please baby, you have to wake up, I need you" Some people gasped when she said that.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug by the gym teacher of East High.

"Shhh, Gabs it's ok" he said rocking her.

"Chad he's gone and I'm pregnant and I never got to marry him and I'm just so sorry" She sobbed into her best friends chest.

"Shhh, I know Gabs, he knew you didn't mean it"

_I know some times it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)_

"If I didn't fall asleep we would have made up before he left, he died thinking I was mad at him and I'm just so sorry."

The paramedics lifted his body onto a strecher a put a sheet over his body.

"No, please don't take him away from me, please" She sobbed.

"Shh, Gabs come on you've gotta let him go"

"Wait!" She shouted and walked up to the ambulance doors, she pulled the sheet off his face. She whispered "I love you Troy, always and forever" and then kissed his lips gently and covered him back up.

The ambuance doors closed and drove away as she collapsed to the floor sobbing as Chad ran up to her and hugged her, he too crying for the loss of his best friend.

One Year Later

Gabriella walked across the gravel path until she reached her destination. There he was. Troy. Her Troy. The love of her life, under the ground.

"Hey baby, it's me, us" she said looking down. In her arms slept their 3 month old son, Tyler Troy Bolton. "We miss you" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "I can't believe I have to do this on my own, I wish you could have met him Troy, he's gorgeous, he looks just like you." Tyler whimpered so she rocked him gently.

"You have no idea how much I miss you. I regret the last argument we had. It was all my fault, I'm never going to forgive myself. I love you so much and Tyler is going to know everything about you. I miss your smile, your laugh, your stupid jokes that aren't even funny" she giggled at that bit. "But most of all, I miss your touch, the way you used to hold me whilst we slept, the way you used to kiss me and know just what I needed from you to make me happy. I just miss you." She looked down at Tyler and smiled. "I have to go baby your son is hungry" she smiled "I'll be back tomorrow. I love you, we love you and miss you." And with that she kissed the grave and walked off.

As she reached the end of the gravel path she whispered "I didn't go to bed mad at you."


End file.
